運命の夏 - Summer of Destiny
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: On one fateful summer, Mikado meets a fascinating boy with a personality just as twisted as his. The only thing that remains him though, is a crimson gem, a summer memory and confusing feelings. Ten years later, Mikado makes a chanceful encounter with a certain raven haired informant. Just why can't he shake off this feeling of familiarity? IzMk, Shounen-ai
1. Prologue - Heat-haze Summer

**Here we go guys, a small plot bunny once again took form and makes it's debut with this little prologue~! (not sure if more chapters will follow, it all depends if I can develop it..and of course if there's even someone interested in this)**

**Title: Unmei no Natsu - Summer of Destiny**

**Pairing: IzMk (how else could it be?)**

**Rating: K (for now) **

**Summary: ****_On one fateful summer, Mikado meets a fascinating boy with a personality just as twisted as his. The only thing that remains him though, is a crimson gem, a summer memory and confusing feelings. Ten years later, Mikado makes a chanceful encounter with a certain raven haired informant. Just why can't he shake off this feeling of familiarity? _**

**Enjoy!**

**_Prologue – Heat-haze Summer_**

_It was the best summer of his life._

_The small blue eyed boy giggled with glee as he ran through the forest, the smile not even faltering when his tiny sandaled feet tripped over a root and delivered the child face-first onto the ground; because he couldn't wait to meet him again._

_The six-year old brunette pushed himself up, sprinting the last meters to the clearing; azure blue eyes lighting up with joy when they fell upon a person's silhouette, the bright sunlight making the person look like an angel to the small boy._

_"Iza-nii!", the boy exclaimed happily as he ran to the older boy who stood without shoes in the shallow water of the small river that crossed the clearing. _

_The 13-year old teen was forced to expel a heavy breath when the small whirlwind with dark locks and fascinating blue eyes jumped at him, hugging the taller boy's waist and snuggling his small face, which was still round with cute baby fat, into the boy's t-shirt. _

_The teen chuckled softly as he affectionately ran a hand through the child's soft, spiky hair, earning an adorable giggle from the brunette._

_"Did something good happen today?", he asked the kid with a soft voice; a tone he never spoke with to anyone but the small boy._

_Amazingly big and sparkling ocean blue orbs looked up to meet the teen's auburn ones._

_"Yup!", the young brunette declared with a nod. "Mommy and dad didn't fight even once today! And they even remembered my birthday!", he spoke excitedly, tiny hands flying up as he gestured enthusiastically._

_"That's great.", the teen replied smiling. His hand still rested in the smaller boy's hair; it was so incredibly soft. _

_"Does that mean they're not gonna do that diwuz..?", the young boy asked, eyes sparkling with hope in a way that wrenched the teen's heart._

_"It's 'divorce', Mika-chan. And I don't know. I really don't know."_

_Shiny blue eyes glanced on the ground, the boy's smile fading slowly. But suddenly, the small brunette turned his head up again, the bright smile returning to his infant features._

_"It's not all that bad. Because after all…I still have Iza-nii!", 6-year old Ryuugamine Mikado exclaimed with glee. "I love you forever and ever_…! _As long as I live, and after that!"_

_"And I love you as long as the world turns, and after that.", the other boy returned, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "And don't you ever forget that."_

xxx

Ryuugamine Mikado was easily bored. Even though no one, who ever encountered the timid, polite brunette would have guessed, ever since he was a small child, he had always felt the urge to do exciting things; he loved the risk and the danger. It gave his body this _kick_ he was always craving for; after one fateful summer in his childhood, he had grown addicted to that feeling.

But don't get it wrong; even though he loved the electrifying excitement, that sent his heart into frenzy, he hadn't really experienced it often. The blue eyed teen was the exact opposite of reckless; mostly due to the fact that he never wanted others to worry about him.

Although creating a gang over the internet that got out of hand and developed into one of the most powerful color gangs of Tokyo wasn't really what one could call 'staying out of trouble'…

But except for this little adventure, the years of Ryuugamine Mikado's life passed pretty much uneventful. Not even once had the teen left the small village, never really meeting with friends (at least not in real life), he even skipped out on every single road trip of his school.

The exceptionally smart teen grew older, and found himself more and more unable to keep living in the monotone confinement of his hometown Saitama. Grasping the opportunity offered to him, the teen decided to follow his best friend Kida Masaomi's invitation to move into the huge, bustling, exciting city of Tokyo as soon as he reached his 16th birthday.

It wasn't really hard for him to say good-bye to his old life. He never really talked to anyone in school, except for Kida-kun of course, who had to move away with his parents 4 years ago.

And since his mother had started burying herself in work after his father left them for good, Ryuugamine Mikado made the decision to move to Ikebukuro.

And here he stood, at the train station, fiddling with the strap of his messenger bag and waiting for his hyperactive friend to finally pick him up.

_Will I even be able to recognize him? After all, it's been almost 4 years since I last saw him face-to-face._

Of course, the two of them had chatted frequently after the brunette finally received his own computer. But he hadn't seen Kida-kun ever since he left Saitama, and as he knew his cheery best friend, Mikado wouldn't be surprised if the other teen would show up with a full face tattoo and nose piercings, after reading in a magazine that girls liked the rebellious type.

Mikado glanced at his wrist-watch, then sighed heavily, closing his eyes and resting his head against the pillar he was leaning on.

_That idiot probably mistook the time again…or encountered a group of girls on the way here._

The brunette's thoughts drifted to the only other friends he had beside this lazy airhead. They were only online friends though, but they were still very dear to him.

Especially Setton-san and Kanra-san. He could spend hours with them in a chat, talking about absolutely nothing and everything at the same time.

Setton-san was kind of a strange guy, but he was really kind and always looked out for Mikado, asking about his day and warning him about aliens and the police.

Kanra-san on the other hand…The bubbly female was a little hard to deal with; always saying VERY inappropriate things (seriously, that woman was a worse pervert than Kida-kun!), plus she always tried to get information out of him (sometimes he wondered whether she knew about him and the DOLLARS…); but she still never failed to make the brunette laugh after he had a bad day.

Mikado recalled their reactions after he had told them he would move.

**_Setton:_**_ Tokyo? Why all of a sudden?_

**_TANAKA Taro:_**_ idk, I just can't stand the boredom of my hometown any longer…_

**_TANAKA Taro:_**_ plus my friend invited me over, so I thought why not?_

**_Kanra:_**_ eh? Is Taro-kun perhaps in love with his best friend~? Mou, Kanra-chan is jealous! __ o(≧Д≦)o_  


**_TANAKA Taro:_**_ it's not like that, Kanra-san_

**_TANAKA Taro: _**_I'm just looking for some excitement_

**_Kanra:_**_ Ara~? If Taro-kun is looking for something exciting, he could start a steamy love affair~ I'm willing to sacrifice myself~! ^o^/ (heart)_

**_TANAKA Taro:_**_ …_

**_Setton:_**_ let's just ignore 'it'…_

**_Kanra:_**_ it?! Hidooiiiiii, Setton-chan! (≧3≦)  
_

**_Kanra: _**_oh, by the way…where exactly in Tokyo will you be living?_

**_TANAKA Taro: _**_Ikebukuro._

**_Kanra: _**_Souka~? Then we might even meet one day IRL~!_

**_TANAKA Taro: _**_Eh? Kanra-san lives in Ikebukuro?_

**_Setton: _**_I do too, maybe you'll even live somewhere near me.._

**_TANAKA Taro: _**_That would be really nice :)_

Mikado snapped out of his thoughts when someone called his name.

"Mi-ka-do!"

The brunette turned to his right, looking at the teen next to him. He was taller than he remembered his best friend and had blond hair and ear piercings, but Mikado would always recognize that voice.

"Kida-kun?", he asked carefully. The teen in front of him just grinned.

"What, you're doubting me?", he exclaimed in a dramatic manner, fake pout on his features, before shoving a hand in Mikado's face.

"Then I'll give you three choices! One: Kida Masaomi! Two: Kida Masaomi! Or three: Kida Masaomi!"

He knew it. Only his best friend could make such a lame joke.

xxx

Mikado flopped down on the tatami floor in the run-down apartment that he would have to call his home for the next few years. Sighing exhausted, he closed his eyes, just wanting to fall asleep, but he knew he still had to unpack the card boxes with his few belongings, which thankfully already arrived, and get out his futon, unless he wanted to wake up with a horrible backache in the morning.

But to do all that he would have to get up. And he didn't feel like getting up at all.

His day had been nothing short of extremely exhausting, with Kida-kun dragging him though almost all of Ikebukuro, the hyperactive now-blonde getting carried away with the excitement of showing him all his favorite spots for 'picking up chicks'; also the energetic teen kept cracking bad jokes and bragging about how popular he was here in Tokyo (Mikado didn't even believe half of the stuff his best friend told him).

And then there had been Kida-kun's new friends…not that they weren't nice people; they seemed really kind to the shy brunette, especially Kadota-san. But Karisawa-san and Yumasaki-san…on the one hand, Mikado was glad to have met other people that liked manga, since Kida-kun wasn't really into them, and he never could really talk about them, or exchange manga with him; but the odd duo might have been a little too _extreme_ for him, carrying around a huge cardbox figure and insisting on how his name sounded like of an anime character…

_Just what have I gotten myself into here? I couldn't even keep up with their conversation…the city is huge, I'll probably get lost all the time…and there are lots of strange people Kida-kun told me to stay away from…_

_Well…at least it won't get boring._

Xxx

He had been right. Ikebukuro seemed to be the exact opposite of boring. Even though it wasn't always easy, Mikado enjoyed every single day in this most exciting of all cities.

In just a few days, he had seen an urban legend; he became friends with a beautiful and nice girl in his class; he had met Simon-san, who worked at Russia Sushi and on one day even seen Ikebukuro's strongest man, Heiwajima Shizuo and witnessed the blonde's supernatural strength.

He had also met the other person Kida-kun had warned him of: Orihara Izaya.

That encounter had been…remarkable, to say the least.

After the raven haired man had seemingly out of the blue appeared behind him, invaded his personal space, dragged in front of a bunch of clichéd bullies and a spasming self-declared DOLLARS-member then started stomping on a girl's cellphone while laughing maniacally.

But what had caught the teen's interest the most was what the raven had said afterwards:

_"What brings you to Ikebukuro, Izaya-san..?"`, Kida-kun asked the strange man, facial expression completely unreadable for the brunette teen. If those two were on so close terms, why had Kida-kun warned him to stay away from that man then?_

_"I came to see someone…", the man replied mysteriously, before directing his almost crimson eyes at Mikado. "But I already got in contact with them."_

_The teen started to grow nervous as the raven continued to stare intensely at him, an almost creepy smirk on his handsome features._

W-wait…had he really just thought of this madman as handsome? He was a guy goddamn, and guys don't find other guys handsome!

But then again…it wasn't like Mikado could call himself completely straight, with that strange crush he still had…

He didn't even know how the boy looked today, after all it has been almost 10 years now.

_Ten years, huh..?_

That boy he had met in this fateful summer must be a grown-up man by now…with a job, an own apartment and probably even a girlfriend.

He surely must have a girlfriend. No one could be able to resist those piercing auburn eyes; he must be very popular with women by now.

Just why did the thought hurt him so much..? It was just a childhood crush, nothing more…

At first he hadn't even been sure whether it really was a crush he had on the older boy. He had only been six years old after all. But as he grew older, the memory of _him_ stayed, and those very confusing thoughts started…

How he would look like right now, whether he still thought of Mikado…how it would feel to kiss him…

Mikado reached into the pocket of his jeans and took out the small ruby, the shape of a leaf, he always carried with him. Holding the gem over his head against the dirty lamp on the ceiling, he smiled as it broke the light and shone in million shades of red, like a beautiful sunset.

Ten years ago, _he _had given him this stone. He had told Mikado that with this stone, he would be always him; and with the same shaped sapphire he carried, he would always have something that reminded him of Mikado.

_Because it has the same color as your eyes. Your eye color is really something rare, Mika-chan…_

_It reminds me of the ocean on a bright summer day._

Smiling softly, Mikado closed his eyes, bringing the gem to his lips.

"I love you as long as I live, and after that…", he whispered softly. "And as long as the world turns, you will love me..right?"

Opening his eyes, he stared up at the dirty ceiling above him.

"Yeah right..as if."

Stuff like that didn't happen in real life.

But even so…

_I miss you…Iza-nii._

xxx

Somewhere above the moonlit alleys of Ikebukuro, a certain raven haired informant played with a leaf-shaped sapphire in the palm of his hand, putting away his binoculars as he stepped closer to the edge of the rooftop, while waiting for the suicidal girl that would provide his entertainment for this evening.

_Hopefully she will be more interesting to toy with then the last one…_, the man thought while glancing down on the bloodstain in the alley below.

Sighing almost melancholically, the informant glanced up at the evening sky. The bright city lights made it impossible to see any stars, but the moon shone almost so brightly that the informant had to cover his eyes.

If only he could play with his favorite of all humans…

The young boy with remarkable blue eyes who was already at the tender age of six mentally fucked up beyond repair.

Hm..maybe this wasn't the right choice of words. After all, to the raven haired maniac that wasn't something negative. On the contrary, this human's twisted personality was the most wonderful thing in the world to him. Even better than possessing the head of an Irish war goddess, or rather faery.

_I wouldn't be surprised if one day, he ends up stabbing someone in the hand or setting someone on fire…_

_Oh, how I miss you, my dear little…Mika-chan._

**Well, that was the prologue…do you think I should continue this?**

**Basically, I got the idea for this one when I rewatched ****_Skip Beat! _****(those of you who know the anime will understand)**

**If this story is continued, you will probably find out more about Mikado's and Izaya's past, the reason for mikado's parent's divorce, why izaya is so fascinated with Mikado (and vice versa) and whether/when Mikado will find out who 'Iza-nii' is, etc pp.**

**I hope I caught your interest with this?**

**Anyways, tell me your opinion! Constructive critic and/or suggestions are also appreciated!**

**I will also try to write another chapter for '****_The Contract_****' soon, since I got holidays right nao and this'll be a rare opportunity to write fanfics…though there's no guarantee for nothing, you have been warned! xD**

**Meow-Meow (meaning I love you guys forever),**

**KnuxadowManiac~!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Summer of Memories

**Another short installment for this little experiment called Summer of Destiny…**

**Sorry to anyone who is waiting for 'The Contract', but once again our little sweethearts need some figuring out, and I want the next chapter to be extra good, so it'll take some time and work!**

**Here is something a little less fluffy with a tint of psychological in it, I really enjoy writing this drabble-ish story **

**I've tried to mark the flashbacks/pieces from the past somehow, so you don't get confused, because it's jumping between past and present all the time **

**After ~xxx~ = Past**  
**After -xxx- = Present**

**Title: Unmei no Natsu - Summer of Destiny**

**Pairing: IzMk (because it's awesome)**

**Rating: T (for swearing)**

**Summary**_**:******__On one fatefu_l summer, Mikado meets a fascinating boy with a personality just as twisted as his. The only thing that remains him though, is a crimson gem, a summer memory and confusing feelings. Ten years later, Mikado makes a chanceful encounter with a certain raven haired informant. Just why can't he shake off this feeling of familiarity?

**Without any further ado, here you go!**

_**Chapter 1 – Summer of Memories**_

~xxx~

_They're fighting again I can hear them I don't want to hear it It's all my fault I don't want to hear them fight_

6-year old Ryuugamine Mikado didn't bother covering his ears. He didn't know why people even did that. It didn't help any.

_I can't hear anything I can't hear anything I can't hear anything_

Not covering his ears, not hiding under his blanket, not talking loudly to himself could help the little boy shut out the noises of his parents shouting at each in the next room.

_I'm not here I'm not here I'm not here_

Instead, the small child tried to go to the happy place in his mind until it was all over.

But even in that happy place, he could still hear them…

"This is all your fault! You never paid attention to him, and this is what came out!"

"Like you are the one to talk! Then what about you? You haven't even been able to keep a job, you are a failure in life! No wonder he'd be messed up, with such a pathetic excuse of a father to look up to!"

"Excuse me?! Who's the one to jump in bed with every single dude she encounters when things don't go her way? He's being bullied because you are the slut of the town!"

"Don't you-..! Don't you dare call me that again! It's not my fault that I got lonely after you spend all your goddamn time out, following your stupid hobby!"

"All you ever do is worry about yourself, 'oh, I'm so lonely', 'I want to work, even if no one will look after my child then'! Don't you ever think about Mikado, too?! That child is fucking twisted, and it's your fault!"

"He's not only my child, you are just as responsible as I am!"

"Is that so, Hiromi? Is he really my child? Because I am honestly starting to doubt that!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Of course he is your son! We have been over this a million times now. I. Did. Not. Cheat. On. You. That. Time!"

"You must really think I'm dumb, don't you?! That's some coincidence that he's got the same blue eye color as your dear foreign gigolo of a yoga teacher…because he certainly didn't get them from me or you! Next time you will come with a dark-skinned bastard in your arms and tell me this is a genetic defect too?!"

"But it IS! Are you really that keen on not being his father?"

"If you ask me like that…hell yes! Have you _heard_ what he did to that kid?! HE IS A FUCKING PSYCHO! Those can't be my goddamn genes…do you that this is how serial killers start off?!"

"Don't be dumb, he must have seen it on TV, or got it from one of his friends-"

"I talked with the kindergarten teacher. She was pale as a ghost, goddamn it, when she told me what our kid-..no, what _your_ kid did to the other boy, the **calm look in his eyes**! The other child screamed in pain and cried-"

"STOP! S-Stop that already, I know..I KNOW what he did..! Do you think that situation is easy for me?! A-And you are not helping me any…"

"What do you fucking expect of me?! Should I just sit here and watch that.._thing_ get-"

"Don't you call your own child like that, you are the worst-!"

"My child? MY child?! I'm sick of seeing his face, I can't stand being around him and you anymore; forget it, I'm leaving! I'm fucking out of here!"

"Ryuya? RYUYA?! Where the hell are you going, we are not done talking! That's it, if you step out of this door now, don't think of coming back again!"

"Fine! You know what? Just fine! You can keep that twisted little bastard and keeping whoring around like you want to, because this is the fucking last you will see of me!"

"Ryuya?! _Ryuya!_ F-Fine…go to hell, you asshole!"

-xxx-

Ten years later, Ryuugamine Mikado woke up in a moldy apartment room. He stared at the grey ceiling for a few minutes before shaking off his stupor.

That's right, he was sixteen now; he was not a small child cowering in a corner of his room, wishing he could be somewhere else. He was in his new home in Tokyo, in a new life.

Far, far away from all that.

A hand flew up to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes. He felt an all familiar wetness in his eyes, like almost every time when he had a dream like that. Wiping his tears away quickly, the teen stood up stretching; the emotions the memory had stirred inside of him were shoved away into that corner of his mind.

That corner was crammed with card boxes, full of painful memories; some files locked away deep, deep inside and never touched again. In hope they would start to dust soon.

Mikado halted in his movement, lost in thought.

_Have I really changed? I tried so hard..but it all just feels like a masked farce. I wonder what it will take for that mask to crumble?_

That was right. That was the reason why Ryuugamine Mikado had never dwelled in self-pity.

He deserved this, he needed to be punished. Because he kept _that side_ of himself alive. The side that should never exist to begin with.

_But it's a part of me…not like I could change it…_

Also…_**he**_ always loved that side of him.

A small smile played around the highschooler's lips as he got ready for another rather mundane day in his new, exciting life in this most exciting city of all.

_That's right…he did love it, didn't he? What a twisted kid._

~xxx~

"What a twisted kid."

If there was a line to describe 13-year old Orihara Izaya, that was probably it. Seeing as so many already did title him as such.

That reaction didn't even amuse the teen anymore. It was so _predictable_.

They all were. So mind-numbingly _boring_, so calculable.

Was that really all humanity had in stock for him? It made him sick, seeing their always same faces, monitoring their obvious reactions, calling forth those foreseeable answers.

Orihara Izaya hated humans.

-xxx-

"That's why…I'm going to rely on numbers!"

On that night, the city of Ikebukuro lit up. With an orchestra of rings and message tones that proved that the simple idea of a bored teenager could turn into something unbelievingly powerful.

"This is more than I expected."

_Humans are interesting individuals._

The raven haired informant chuckled quietly as he looked at words that shone on the display of the cellphone in his hand.

_Most of them are easily predictable…_

"This is fun!"

…_but if you look carefully enough…_

**The people who aren't looking at the text on their phones right now are our enemy. Don't attack them, simply stare at them.**

…_you might be able to find…_

The man's laughter got louder as he blended into the gathered crowd of DOLLARS members. He had to find his favorite human right now.

…_a single individual that outshines them all._

"So much fun!"

Orihara Izaya didn't feel that alive in a long time.

~xxx~

Izaya never was the kind of person to seek fault within himself. In fact, he never really sought fault in anything. He took things as they were; because they couldn't be changed either ways.

But if you had to accept even the unpleasant things in life, then life also had to accept the unpleasant things in you.

This was why the young raven never did anything but what he pleased.

Some people who knew the auburn eyed child regarded it as a pity such genius was trapped in the body of an infant. Others cursed him, saying he was rotten to the core, and there was no way of curing him.

It was hard to say which of them was right in their belief; maybe both, maybe neither.

But even though Orihara Izaya meant to be nothing but an observer of mankind, the odds turned when his hatred towards humanity started to form.

He had always enjoyed watching humans, manipulating them, forcing them to play after his own rules.

But what kind of game could hold your interest, if it just consisted of the same, old moves? Over and over again. Until you could play it with your eyes closed.

Who wouldn't get sick of such a game? But what if you were trapped in this mundane game for the rest of your life?

Izaya only saw two options: changing this game forcefully, until it would provide new entertainment. Or quit. But committing suicide would feel like admitting defeat, in this game of life.

And if there was anything the young raven hated more than humans at this point, it was probably losing.

But if he wanted change, how would he bring it about?

He tried hard, he tried desperately. He made humans scream in pain, he made them sob and cry. He made them pale in shock and horror, he saw the life in their eyes extinguish as they gave into desperation. He searched for ways to draw out interesting reactions from his pawns, but it was just like always, just like expected.

It made him sick; filled him with contempt.

He hated humans.

Until one day he met the one individual who was so fascinating, unpredictable, different…that he gave Izaya new hope.

A boy greater than humanity.

-xxx-

Mikado's heart was thrumming in excitement in his chest, his veins pulsating with electrifying adrenaline. He could feel his hands trembling slightly. He clenched them into fists to stop the trembling, but to the teen it felt like his whole body was shaking.

He had to try hard to suppress the smile that tugged at his lips, his chest felt like it was about to burst with excitement, happiness and ultimately, pride.

The DOLLARS, this seemingly incapable online gang, this colorless, invisible force that invaded Ikebukuro through _his _will…

It was real; it was truly _his gang_.

-xxx-

"But, to pay my respects for you, I won't charge you for Yagiri Namie's Phone Number. I also won't sell this valuable information that you're the founder of the Dollars."

Mikado tried to not show any signs of nervousness as the mysterious Informant invaded his personal space, his piercing auburn eyes staring deeply into his. Way too intensely.

"It's your own organization. You should use it whenever you want to."

The raven's voice turned more serious as he spoke those words, sending a small shiver down the brunette's spine.

"But even with such an interesting online gang at your use, life will soon become boring to you again…if you want to escape your mundane life, you have no choice but to keep evolving~", the man continued almost philosophically.

_Take the bait…_

"How will I be able to do that?" Neither the teen voice nor face showed any signs of emotion except for quiet politeness, but the informant still knew he caught the boy's interest.

"I might be able to help you out…", the taller male almost purred, predatory glint in his eyes as he leaned closer to whisper to the teen. "…but it will cost you."

…_show me that side of you again…_

The young gang leader didn't bat an eye, instead replied calmly:

"I have neither money nor goods to give you…and if you are after my soul, I'm afraid there's nothing to get for you."

…_and entertain me once more._

Orihara Izaya straightened up and broke out in laughter at the teen's words, holding his stomach as the silence was filled with his slightly maniac sounding giggles.

"You are really something, Tanaka Taro-kun!", the elder declared cheerfully, while wiping some tears from his eyes.

That caught Mikado's attention. "W-Wait..how do you…"

The raven haired man grinned widely, before complaining in an overly-girly manner:

"Does Taro-kun not recognize me? After I had been looking forward so much to meeting him in real life!"

Slowly, realization started to dawn on the teen.

"…Kanra-san..?"

"Live and in person~!"

"B-But how..? A-and..I thought you were a girl..?"

"Aww, is Taro-kun now disappointed? Did he have a crush on me and imagined doing dirty things with me~?"

Mikado flushed a deep scarlet at the others words. "S-Stop that, Kanra-san..! I-I mean..Orihara-san.."

The informant just snickered in amusement, before draping an arm around the flustered and confused teen and pulling him closer.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private to talk? After all, there's a lot we have to discuss~", he suggested with a smirk, poking the boy's pink flushed cheek with his index finger.

Astonishing blue hues flew up to meet his auburn gaze; Izaya could tell he was tempted, especially to find out more about how to bring more excitement into his life, but he was still hesitating.

"I don't know…My parents told me to not go with strangers.", he replied innocently.

_When did he turn so cheeky? I'll show him who's a 'stranger' here.._

The informant leaned down to the brunette's ear, and with a smirk he whispered:

"_Liar. Your parents never cared enough to give you advice like that…"_

Mikado went silent at the others words. It didn't really matter that this man knew more about him and his past than he should. It didn't matter that everything about him just screamed 'danger'.

Everything that mattered was his heart thrumming in his chest like bird trying to break free and his veins were pulsing sweet adrenaline through his body that set his body aflame like a lightning bolt.

Ryuugamine Mikado was addicted to excitement.

And he needed a fix, badly.

"Let's go to my place.", the young Dollars leader spoke calmly.

The maniac raven haired informant grinned like a Cheshire cat.

_Hook, line and sinker._

**Once again, so many questions! What did Mikado do, that caused his parents to divorce? Why is Izaya so strangely obsessed with Mikado? What about Mikado's 'other side' he is so afraid of, but can't let go? And finally…what 'excitement' will Izaya provide for little Mikado, and what will the prize be?**

**You have to wait for the next chapters to find out ;)**

**Ryuya and Hiromi are the names of Mikado's parents as far as I am informed (correct me if I'm wrong)**

**In case you didn't realize, this chapter picks up events from episode 12**

**Tell me what you think! Got questions? Suggestions? Opinions? Write it in a review!**

**I hope you liked this chap even if it was short **

**HoneyDrops and ChocolatePops,**

**KnuxadowManiac~**


End file.
